Summer Sunshine
by cute chibi kitty
Summary: Alfred left London and Arthur to study in America, but when he comes back, Arthur doesn't remember a thing about him. Will love find a way to bring them back together? AU
1. Prologue

Alfred yawned, he was finally on his way back to London after three long years. He was so excited to go back, but that didn't change the fact that he was exhausted. But the thought of seeing Arthur again kept him awake. He remembered the day when they first met, it was Arthur's eighth birthday, their parents were pretty close friends, so they decided to visit. On the way to the house, Alfred got lost(in a heroic way of course!). He was trying to find his way back when he heard a voice coming from a nearby bush, so he decided to check it out. A boy probably the same age as him, who was wearing a green cloak and a sweater vest, sat there talking to a rabbit. "Keep quiet okay mint bunny! I don't want to dress up yet..." the boy said, Alfred started to walk a little closer, but a twig snapped beneath his feet '_Oh great' _"who's there?" the boy said cautiously, Alfred decided to show himself and stepped out of the bush "ummm... hi!" Alfred said '_awkward...'_ "uh, my name's uh, Alfred! Alfred F. Jones, I just happened to pass by and heard you talking so I decided to see who was there and now I know it's only you! hehe" he rambled on nervously. The boy raised an eyebrow "what are you doing here?" "ummm, hey wait what's your name? And have your eyebrows always been that huge?" the boy frowned "my eyebrows are not huge! and who are you to tell me that! you yourself have that weird hair sticking out of your head!"

"There they are!" someone shouted "Thank goodness!"  
>"Alfred!" his mom said "what do you think you're doing hiding like that! i thought something bad has happened to you!" Alfred just smiled at her "I wasn't hiding mom! I got lost!" he reasoned "well, anyway I'm glad you're safe!"<br>His mom has always been the one to worry, even if he was just gone for a minute. He heard another woman's voice "Go and get dressed, love, your guests are waiting" the woman said. "Rose!" his mom waved at her friend, who smiled fondly in return "Alfred, this is Mrs. Rose Kirkland!" Alfred flashed a bright smile at her "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Kirkland! I'm very excited to meet your son" Mrs. Kirkland smiled "yes, but you would have to wait, he's still changing I think" "I'm here mummy" Alfred turned his attention to the owner of the voice "you?" he said, the two adults exchanged knowing looks, Arthur gasped " you? You're Mrs. Jones' son? You-you-you!" and that's how they met, it was pretty weird but, the result was amazing. Since that day, the Jones visit every summer,until Arthur's parents died. It was tragic, the plane they were riding crashed, leaving ten dead, a few more wounded, and everyone else shaken. Arthur was devastated, being the one closest to them. His parents agreed with him staying with Arthur for a while in London, to keep him company while two of his brothers work. They've become even closer since, and then they both realized they were in love. But then he had to leave again to study in America. He smiled, and now he was on his way back to his love. His life is perfect!


	2. chapter 1: meeting

**So first of all thank you for those who added my story to the alerts! I really really appreciate it! Also I'd like to apologize for the late update, been busy with school and all. Also I've added in England's brothers, here are the names: William=Wales, Michael=, George=Scotland, James=Ireland**

And Sea-kun's also there! but we won't see him until later chapters

**About their names, I was thinking since they were all born in England here, it's kinda weird giving them names that aren't English... Just a thought of mine though.**

**And Arthur and Alfred are the same age, maybe about 22, Francis is two years older. Alfred left when they were 18, I guess... I really don't know since their curriculum is different from ours, so if there are any inaccuracies, please help me correct it or just let it slip for now.**

**Well that's about all.**

**And Hetalia is not mine and will never be. It is owned by Himaruya Hidekazu(who I think is the most amazing guy in earth now XD)**

**O~O~O~O**

Alfred stepped out of the cab, he inhaled deeply and sighed "it's good to be back!" he thanked the driver who handed him his luggage, checked in to a hotel and decided to rest for the night, he would have to wait until tomorrow to see Arthur again. He really did miss Arthur, but his brothers... not so much. He and Arthur wouldn't be alone, since his brothers lived with him, except Peter, who decided that he wanted to live with his teacher... Tino? And the freaky guy who was always with him.

George and James actually had their own houses, but they keep Arthur company. He lied down on the bed, he couldn't help but smile, who wouldn't, afterall, he would be seeing his love again. He removed his glasses and placed them on top of the nightstand and settled in for the night.

**O~O~O~O**

Sunlight poured into the window of the hotel, awakening a certain American. The said American immediately hopped off the bed and got ready for the day.

He decided to go to the restaurant that Francis worked at, he would ask where Arthur was, visit him and have a great reunion! Since the restaurant was just near, he decided to walk. The sky was clear that day, _a perfect time for a reunion_. He was smiling brightly, a usual occurrence for the American, both hands in his pockets and humming a tune which sounded like 'God Save The Queen'.

Since it was still morning, the restaurant was almost empty, there were only a few customers, who were either reading a book or eating smiled at the girl who approached him, she had chin length blonde hair, with a blue ribbon tied to one side.

"Welcome to the House of Diamonds Sir, can I be of any assistance?" the girl asked timidly "I'm looking for Francis is he here?" Alfred asked

"oh, please wait a moment sir I'll just call him..." She said with a slight bow and she ran into the kitchen. Alfred couldn't help but notice a guy with similar hair (minus the ribbon) glaring at him from across the room. Finally the Frenchman came.

"Ah, _L'Amerique!_ it is very good to see you again, it has been very long since we last saw each other, _oui?_ What can I do for you this early in the morning _mon cher_?" Francis asked

"well it's been a long time since huh? I just came back, last night actually. I just came by to ask where Arthur is" Alfred couldn't hide his excitement, his grin slowly getting wider

"ah _mon cher_ Arthur is, well... he is... not here" Francis said, Alfred frowned "What do you mean 'not here'?" Francis looked kind of nervous, Arthur's brothers told him not to tell Alfred, but who was he to interfere with love? Everyone deserved to be with the one they love right?

"about that, Alfred" Francis said, finally able to make his decision "something happened while you were not here, you see, there was a little accident..." Francis said, hesitating for a while, Alfred's frown deepened. Francis opened his mouth to speak but before he had the chance to someone came barging through the door.

"okay bloody frog! I don't know what you're up to, but I swear, whatever it is, it will never happen!" A Brit exclaimed, some of the customers shook their heads while some looked amused.

Alfred turned his attention to the newcomer. Sand blonde hair, a cute little nose, striking green eyes and of course, a pair of thick eyebrows "ARTIE!" Alfred shouted while running towards the Brit who was searching (or hunting) for the Frenchman.

"What the bloody hell!" the Brit exclaimed as he was enveloped by strong arms, his cheeks were starting to redden, and he scowled at his captor "e-excuse me sir but what do you think you're doing?"Alfred smiled but didn't let go "aww, cm'on! We haven't seen each other for four years! At least give me this hug!" the other man's brows furrowed "ha-haven't seen each other...?Sir I think you've got the wrong person..." he could have struggled to break free but somehow the hug was comforting, like it was meant to happen, he would've returned the hug only if the guy wasn't a complete stranger, something about it _felt_ right "would you please let go of me now?"

Alfred released the other who looked questioningly at Francis "Thank God you're alright! I thought something bad happened to you! Francis was talking about some kind of accident and I thought you were in danger and-"

"Excuse me sir, but, who are you? and will you stop calling me Artie!" the Brit asked, the American looked puzzled for a while then he suddenly broke into a grin "cm'on! stop pretending Arthur! you and Francis are up to something aren't cha? that sucks 'cuz I've been gone for four years and I don't even get a 'welcome home'?" the other just gaped at him and turned to Francis.

"who the bloody hell is this frog?" the two continued to converse while Alfred just stared at Arthur, he sighed, he probably deserved this, after all, he was the one who suddenly left.

"Oh whatever! I'm leaving!" the Englishman said "hey wait! Artie!" Alfred chased after him "what do you want, you bloody git?" Arthur asked rather venomously "we haven't seen each other for four years and you and Francis readily go against me?"Alfred pouted "haven't seen each other? I don't even know you! And instead of a proper introduction, you start babbling about something I don't know of!" Arthur said frowning at the other "Artie! Stop messing with me! It isn't even funny anymore" the other just continued walking completely ignoring him. Alfred sighed "Do I really deserve this?" he said to the sky, who in turn poured rain on him "oh great!" he blurted out.

**O~O~O~O**

Arthur continued walking, ignoring the American, but his thoughts wandered off to the hug the other gave him, it felt so warm and comforting and familiar, It felt so... "right..." he mumbled to himself. Suddenly a car sped by bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a familiar structure, home. He entered the building and saw his brothers sitting in various places "I'm home!" he said "Oi, you're back early" George asked Arthur sighed "well I just went to Francis, I swear that he's up to something..." he paused then frowned "and then there was that bloody American" this caught the brothers' attention.

"what American?" William asked "w-well Francis was talking to him then he started talking to me saying something about 'welcome home' or something" said Arthur blushing a bit when he remembered the hug "did you catch his name?" asked Michael "no, actually..." his three older brothers exchanged glances "do you know him?" he asked them how are we supposed to know eh? We haven't exactly seen him haven't we?"he rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness "Berwald called, he said Peter's coming home tomorrow" William declared "okay" Arthur pretended not to really care but he actually missed the child.

He went to his room, got changed and lied on his bed. His thoughts were filled with the hug once again, he wondered why it felt so familiar, he hugged one of his pillows close and rested his head on top of it, he kept on replaying the scene in his head, until his two green orbs started to flutter close _I'll think about it tomorrow..._ He heard the pitter patter of the rain and wondered if the American brought an umbrella with him and fell asleep

**O~O~O~O**

**That one's done! Reviews? Comments? please do! I mean review :)**


End file.
